The present invention relates to 3,4-di-substituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole compounds that are intermediates to 3,4,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein the substituent in the 4-position is an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic moiety and the substituents in the 3-position and the N-position are optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic moleties.
A number of 3,4,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds wherein all of the substituents are optionally substituted phenyl moieties have been prepared and found to possess insecticidal activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,340, 4,174,393, and 4,070,365). Certain 3,5,N-trisubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds possessing unsubstituted pyridinyl as well as phenyl substituent moleties in the 3- and 5-positions and their insecticidal utility have also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,073). Certain N-aryl-3-phenyl-4-aryl-4-(alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl)-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide compounds are disclosed generically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,947 and an example wherein the 4-aryl moiety is 2-benzoxazolyl and the other 4-substituent is methyl is described. Some 3,4-disubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole compounds that are required intermediates for these compounds are described in the same documents. A process for the preparation of certain 3,4-disubstituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazole compounds is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,185.